NUESTRO FINAL FELIZ
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Todos sabemos que Haruto y Koyomi jamás llegaron a tener el final que merecían. Recordando esto, Shunya se niega a que le suceda lo mismo con Makoto. Por lo que ambos están decididos a obtener su final feliz.


**SUMARY:** Todos sabemos que Haruto y Koyomi jamás llegaron a tener el final que merecían. Recordando esto, Shunya se niega a que le suceda lo mismo con Makoto. Por lo que ambos están decididos a obtener su final feliz.

**N/A:** Ok, esta idea salió de mi mente después de ver el Final Live Tour - Cast Talk de Kamen Rider Wizard durante la noche, me desvelé y me regañaron un poquito, pero creo que valió la pena. ¡Me encantó! A parte que me hizo llorar como un bebé. La misma idea me dio vueltas en la cabeza impidiéndome dormir, así que he decidido plasmarla de una vez por todas. Aclaro que obviamente no sé japonés, así que escribiré lo que creo que ambos se dijeron durante ese Cast Talk.

**NUESTRO FINAL FELIZ**

**{OCTUBRE – 2013}**

Era la hora en la que el cast se despedía del resto de sus compañeros, realmente el momento era muy emotivo. Todos empezaron a tomar su turno, hasta que finalmente le tocó hablar a Makoto Okunaka.

Ella sonriente se puso de pie y trató de mirar a Shunya, quien estaba frente suyo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar.― Shiraishi-kun… durante este último tiempo… nos divertimos mucho… fue tanto que no sentí cómo el tiempo pasó… y ahora todo terminó… ― Tras estas palabras su voz se ahogó en un gran y sonoroso sollozo que hizo que el público coreara para animar a la joven a que continuara. Con dificultades ella prosiguió.― Has sido alguien importante para mí… me enseñaste tantas cosas… me apoyaste en los peores momentos… ― Se detuvo un segundo, intentando ganar aire. ― Siempre me hacías reír… y era tan fácil hablar contigo… que… en un momento… no podíamos dejar de contarnos cosas…. ― Ella soltó una risa tonta. ― Claramente me hiciste una mejor persona… ― Ella limpió una lágrima que avanzaba por su mejilla. Él la miró, aun escuchándola. ― Me ayudaste a cumplir mi sueño de ser actriz… y… y eso me hace feliz… ― Aseguró entre lágrimas. Se detuvo un momento, buscando dentro de su corazón.― Shiraishi-kun… ― Susurró un poco más calmada. ― Todo lo que vivimos como Haruto… y Koyomi… te aseguro que yo… Okunaka Makoto… jamás lo olvidaré, porque de verdad… marcaron mi vida ― Todos aplaudieron y Shunya intentaba mantenerse firme, pero decidió mirarla nuevamente. Ella hizo una reverencia por tercera vez durante su discurso. ― Shiraishi-kun… a donde sea que vayas… a donde sea que nos lleve el futuro… espero volverte a ver… siempre te estaré agradecida… de verdad muchas gracias por todo ― Finalizó inclinando su cabeza. El público aplaudió nuevamente.

― Arigato… ― Dijo él con firmeza. Después se acercó a ella con intención de estrechar su mano. Ella estiró su mano para recibir aquel gesto. Pero cuando él la tocó, tiro de ella suave pero firmemente, para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Debido a la diferencia de estatura, la cara de ella quedó hundida en el pecho de él. Y él recargó su cabeza en la de ella. Shunya no entendía por qué lo había hecho, quizás había sido un arrebato de cariño… o era la emoción y la tensión que se sentía en ese escenario. Pero en su interior se sentía feliz de haberlo hecho.

Por un momento, ambos sintieron que eran sólo ellos dos… unidos en aquel abrazo. Pero el cuchicheo del público los hizo volver a la realidad, Shunya con una sonrisa se alejó de ella… mientras que en un susurro, Makoto dijo nuevamente gracias.

Atrapado en el mar de emociones de su corazón. Shunya tomó asiento y lo giró para darles la espalda a todos por un momento. Mientras el actor que le dio la vida a Shunpei hablaba; muy pocos notaba que Shunya había girado su silla para que nadie lo viera llorar… así que rápidamente limpiaba sus mejillas.

Y es que esa pequeña chica con sus palabras le habían hecho sentir un sinfín de emociones.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― ¡Makoto, espera! ― Gritó Shunya intentando alcanzar a su co-protagonista.

Al oír su voz, la susodicha se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo. ― ¿Shiraishi-kun, qué ocurre? ― Pidió ella ladeando levemente su cabeza.

El actor tomó una bocanada de aire, pues había corrido para alcanzarla. ― Makoto… yo… yo tengo que decirte algo… algo muy importante ― Comentó con seriedad.

Makoto parpadeó, pero decidió escucharlo. ― Bien… ¿de qué se trata? ―

― Haruto perdió a Koyomi… ― Dijo.

Eso confundió aún más a la actriz y cantante. ― ¿¡Eh…!? ― Musitó.

Él sabía que ella no lo comprendería en primera instancia. Normalmente él era muy directo con las cosas, al igual que su personaje… pero ahora… era diferente y ni él mismo entendía el por qué. ― A lo que me refiero es que… de acuerdo a la historia que se retrató… Koyomi está en un lugar mejor… aunque Haruto lo sabe… él no puede evitar sentirse triste y algo solo… pero así tienen que ser las cosas… ― Explicó.

Por su parte, a pesar de que Makoto le prestaba la mayor de la atenciones, no comprendía porque Shunya le contaba algo que ella de por medio sabía. ― Shiraishi-kun… ―

― A lo que voy con esto… ― Le interrumpió. ―… Es que… yo no quiero que nos pase lo mismo a nosotros… ―

― ¿A nosotros…? ― Repitió meditándolo un poco. Al instante sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse, signo de que estaba comprendiendo lo que su compañero le insinuaba.

Él asintió con una media sonrisa, misma provocada al ver a su compañera con ese sonrojo, que sin duda la hacía verse más tierna y hermosa.―No te quiero perder Makoto… ― Aseguró al momento que tomaba las manos de ella en las suyas. La joven se sorprendió un poco ante aquel acto, pero permaneció tranquila y disfrutó de aquel toque. ― Quizás pienses que estoy loco… ― Continuó. Como respuesta, ella soltó una risita nerviosa. ― Pero si el querer permanecer a tu lado me vuelve un loco… que así sea… no me interesa ― Agregó con diversión. Ella bajó levemente la mirada. ―Aunque… me gustaría saber sólo una cosa… ― Pidió, tratando de buscar la mirada de ella.

Al sentirlo, ella levantó el rostro. ― ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ― Interrogó con suavidad.

― Todo lo que dijiste allá… en el final live tour… y en la conferencia de prensa con los Gaim… ¿Fue verdad? ― Cuestionó mirándola a los ojos. ― ¿De verdad signifique todo eso para ti? ―

Esa mirada la ponía nerviosa, pero para contestarle con sinceridad decidió mantener su mirada firme. ― Así es… Shiraishi-kun… fuiste… eres… y serás alguien muy importante para mí… jamás olvidaré todo lo que vivimos ni todo lo que me enseñaste durante este último año… yo te quiero… y mucho ― Confesó con notoria sinceridad.

Esa respuesta, hizo que el joven Shunya sonriera ampliamente. Después con delicadeza tiró de ella para abrazarla. ― Yo también te quiero… no tienes idea de cuánto… ― Le susurró, pues su voz se hallaba apagada por el cabello de ella.

Se separaron un poco… él dudó un poco sobre lo siguiente que tenía planeado hacer. Pero prefería hacerlo, al tener que arrepentirse el resto de su vida.

Tal y como un impulso; al igual que en el final live tour. Con delicadeza tomó el rostro de ella y se acercó a esos labios rosados, para presionarlos con los suyos en un tierno y pequeño beso.

Makoto no supo cómo reaccionar… no le correspondió… pero tampoco se alejó.

Duró apenas unos segundos. Pero fue suficiente para saciar la necesidad del joven Shiraishi.

― Lo siento… pero tenía que hacerlo ― Excusó él en un susurro. Después empezó a alejarse.

Makoto reaccionó. ― ¡Shiraishi-kun, espera! ― Gritó.

Él la miró por sobre su hombro.― Fue una tontería… ― Respondió.

― ¿¡Eh…!? ―

― Sólo olvídalo… ― Concluyó saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

Esas palabras calaron fuertemente en el corazón de la actriz. Llevó sus manos a su pecho, mientras veía con tristeza como su compañero atravesaba la puerta de la salida.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

Makoto estaba en su apartamento. Realmente no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Así que simplemente estaba recostada en su cama, bocarriba viendo detenidamente el techo. A pesar de que su televisor estaba encendido, nada la desconcentraba de ese tan "interesante" techo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Shunya Shiraishi le había robado un beso. Y eso la tenía totalmente confundida y con millones de emociones encontradas.

También pensaba en sus últimas palabras.

"Fue una tontería"

"Sólo olvídalo"

¿Qué era exactamente lo que fue una tontería?

Y ¿Por qué quería que lo olvidara?

Ella cerró los ojos meditando por un momento. Más el sonido de su celular la hizo volver a la realidad.

Con pesar lo tomó del buró a lado de su cama. Su identificador no registraba el número. Pero aun así decidió contestar.

― ¿Hola? ―

― ¿Podemos vernos? ― Pidió una voz muy reconocida para ella desde la otra línea.

El corazón de Makoto se detuvo. ― ¿Shiraishi-kun…? ― Articuló. ― Eh… sí claro… ¿En dónde? ― Cuestionó tratando de mantener la calma.

El chico le dio la dirección y la hora. Después colgó.

La joven actriz estaba emocionada y nerviosa.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

Ella estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque cercano a su departamento. Como el atardecer comenzaba a reflejarse, casi no había gente recorriendo el lugar. Makoto mantenía sus manos en su regazo, jugueteando ligeramente con ellas, para tratar de apaciguar sus nervios.

No tardó mucho, cuando Shunya hizo su aparición.

De inmediato, ella se puso de pie haciendo una reverencia. ― Shiraishi-kun ― Saludó ella en un murmullo.

Él movió su cabeza aceptando el gesto de ella. ― Me alegra que aceptaras venir ―

― Bueno… me interesa saber qué me dirás esta vez ― Respondió ella de manera seria.

Shunya notó el cambio en su tono de voz. Obviamente era aceptable ese cambio de ánimo, él lo había provocado con sus palabras anteriores. Ella estaba enfadada y herida… y tenía razones.

― Entiendo tu enfado pero… ―

― No, no es enfado ― Interrumpió ella. ― Es confusión… ― Corrigió.

Él suspiró. ― Makoto… escucha, esto es… difícil de explicar…. Creo… creo que no lo entenderías ― Dijo con dificultad.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro de frustración. ― Tienes razón "Shunya" ― Dijo, recalcando el nombre de él. Rara vez lo llamaba así, y eso le dolía al actor. ―… No lo entiendo… no entiendo cómo es que estoy enamorada de alguien que me besa y después se arrepiente ― Confesó con tono dolido.

La confesión de la joven, hizo que el actor abriera sus ojos enormemente. Él también tenía sentimientos fuertes, pero no esperaba que ella fuera la primera en decirlo. ― Makoto… ―

Ella rodó los ojos.― Sí me citaste aquí para recalcarme lo del otro día… no es necesario… desapareceré de tu vida y ya no tendrás de qué preocuparte ― Declaró, al momento que caminaba para alejarse.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer reaccionar al actor. En un rápido movimiento tiró de ella pegándola a él para plantarle otro beso, pero esta vez mucho más largo y efusivo que el primero.

La joven intentó quitárselo de encima. Pero obviamente él era más fuerte y sólo hizo que él apretara más su agarre.

Finalmente ella decidió dejar su orgullo y correspondió.

Shunya estaba feliz al sentir cómo ella lo besaba con la misma intensidad.

Después de unos segundos más, la ausencia de aire se hizo presente y ambos se separaron, pero sin romper el abrazo.

― Te amo Makoto Okunaka… ― Le susurró él luego de un largo silencio.

Al oír aquello, la mirada de ella se suavizó. ― ¿Tan difícil te era decirlo? ― Cuestionó divertida.

― Gomen… ―

Ella sonrió y se alejó un poco para verle el rostro.― Está bien… yo también te amo Shunya Shiraishi… ― Le respondió.

Él la volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos. ― No quiero que te apartes de mí lado… ― Le confesó. ― Lamento haberte dicho eso… pero me sentía confundido y necesitaba pensar ―

Se volvieron a separar, tomaron asiento en la banca que la actriz había dejado.

― Entiendo… yo también me descoloqué un poco cuando me besaste ― Aseguró ella con un ligero sonrojo.

Él rió levemente. ― En parte… me alegro de haberlo hecho… ― Declaró burlón.

Ella le siguió la corriente.― Yo igual ―

Ambos comenzaron a reír. Y luego de unos minutos se detuvieron.

― ¿Entonces… qué fue lo que pensaste…? ― Interrogó Makoto con curiosidad.

Shunya meditó un segundo y suspiró. ― Tenemos un estilo de vida algo diferente… pero ese mismo estilo… fue el que nos unió. Creo que una parte de mí piensa que esto sólo puede ser un "amor de televisión" ― Confesó algo inseguro.

Makoto lo escuchaba atenta. ― Una parte de mí…. También lo ve así… ― Le apoyó.

Otro silencio incómodo se formó.

― ¿Entonces… lo que tratas de decirme… es que te aterra el hecho de que esto que sentimos sólo sea el conjunto de emociones encontradas que formulamos con respecto a Haruto y Koyomi? ― Inquirió ella, después de reflexionar las palabras del joven a lado suyo.

El actor asintió suavemente. ― Dadas las circunstancias… opino que debemos esperar… ― Sugirió con tristeza. ― Cuando el asunto de Haruto y Koyomi termine… tal vez… sólo tal vez nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar… y… podríamos intentar llegar a algo más… ¿Te parece? ― Argumentó mirándola.

Ella reprimió las ganas de llorar. Pues una parte de ella concordaba con lo que él le decía. ― Me parece una buena idea Shiraishi-kun ―

El susodicho sonrió. Y extendió los brazos. Ella miró esa señal y lo abrazó con fuerza.

**FIN**

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

################################################################################

#############################################################

#################################################

###################################

#########################

###############

#####

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

**N/A:** ¿Qué dijeron, esto ya se acabó? Jajaja por supuesto que no. Por favor disculpen las molestias y continúen leyendo.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

**{SEPTIEMBRE – 2014}**

Varias revistas, blogs y redes sociales japonesas anunciaban, divulgaban y esparcían la gran noticia.

Hasta hace apenas unas horas, la actriz y cantante Okunaka Makoto, miembro del grupo femenino PASSPO, anunció su retirada del mismo. Anunciando que su última participación sería el día primero de enero del año 2015. Para finalmente perseguir su sueño de ser una mejor actriz.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― Estamos muy felices por ti… ―

― Siempre te apoyaremos ―

― Te queremos mucho ―

― A donde quiera que vayas, siempre contaras con nosotras ―

Esas eran algunas de las palabras de aliento que sus compañeras le deseaban a su amiga.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

**{Enero – 2015}**

El último concierto de la gira estaba por terminar. Las chicas interpretaron una última canción.

Durante sus líneas, Makoto notó a alguien peculiar entre el público. A pesar de la cantidad de gente, ella sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba. No pudo ocultar una sonrisa traviesa, misma que fue correspondida por ese "alguien".

Finalmente, llegó el momento de despedirse.

― Estoy muy feliz… PASSPO ha sido mi vida durante estos últimos cinco años, y estas chicas han sido como mis hermanas durante todo este tiempo ― Empezó a decir, tratando de que no se le fuera la voz, por las ganas de llorar que la invadían. ― Viví muchas experiencias… unas buenas… y otras no tanto… cumplimos varios sueños. Así que puedo decir, que me voy… pero me voy contente y satisfecha por lo que logré… por lo que logramos ― Se escucharon aplausos. Y ella dirigió su mirada al joven que la había cautivado durante tanto tiempo, y por quien aún tenía esos fuertes sentimientos. Él le dio una sonrisa tímida alentándola a que prosiguiera. ― Ahora estoy lista para seguir mi camino… un camino en el que espero triunfar y donde aún espero seguir teniendo el apoyo de todos y cada uno de ustedes ― Más aplausos invadieron el lugar. ― Esta será una nueva aventura para mí… la cual ansío a que me lleve a donde mi corazón quiere estar ― Declaró haciendo énfasis en esas últimas palabras mirando de manera intensa al joven que estaba a unos metros de ella. Él le correspondió con una amplia sonrisa. ― ¡Muchas gracias a todos, y hasta que nos volvamos a ver! ― Concluyó agitando su mano despidiéndose de todos. A la par que los aplausos y gritos no dejaban de oírse.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― Me gustaron tus palabras… ― Le dijo Shunya.

Cuando el concierto terminó él la esperaba afuera de su camarote. Cuando ella salió, ambos sabían que era momento de volver a hablar.

― Gracias ― Le respondió sonriendo tímidamente.

Sin decir algo más, ella se arrojó a sus brazos, y él la recibió feliz.

Había pasado poco más de un año desde la última vez que se vieron. Se mantenían en contacto, pero esta era la primera vez desde la despedida que se veían cara a cara.

Cuando se separaron, ella retomó la palabra. ― Me alegra que vinieras… significó mucho ―

― Sólo seguía a mi corazón ― Le respondió. ― ¿Estas segura de lo que hiciste? ―

Ella se encogió de hombros.― Sólo sigo a mi corazón ― Ambos se sonrieron. ― Tenías razón Shiraishi-kun… yo no quiero dejar esto inconcluso como pasó con Haruto y Koyomi… yo… yo lo he pensado… y quiero mi final feliz ―

Esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír. ― ¿Quieres formar parte de mi final feliz, Makoto? ―

La joven actriz, sonrió dulcemente y asintió. ― Sólo si tu formas parte del mío Shiraishi-kun ―

Dicho esto, ambos se acercaron y se besaron con ternura. Sellando así, el comienzo de su final feliz.

**FIN**

**N/A: **Ahora sí, el verdadero final, estoy muy feliz por haber escrito esto. Ojalá y ustedes piensen lo mismo al leerlo. Ya saben que si les gustó no olviden dejarme un review, que por más pequeño que sea, es muy significativo para mí.

¡Saludos!** GEMITHA0208**


End file.
